Bold, Beautiful and Blue
A necklace with a priceless gemstone, the Star of Kashmir, is on show at the Montecito. Monica decides that it is not to be protected by bulletproof glass, since it's too beautiful. Monica shuts down the security system to secretly try on the sapphire, but when the cameras are turned on afterwards the sapphire is gone. Danny and Mike try to find the sapphire before showtime, while Ed still doesn't want to come back. Plot The legendary Star of Kashmir, lended by the Indian Government, is on display at the Montecito. The value of it is calculated to priceless, and thus fascinates Monica a lot. She decides that no bulletproof glass around it is needed, as there are lasers (though she calls them phasers) and cameras everywhere. Danny heavily disagrees, and even more so when the specially assigned FBI-agent agrees with Danny. Apparently, three of the worlds biggest diamond and jewelry thieves are heading for, or already in, Las Vegas. On the casino floor, the great magician Criss Angel does magic tricks all over to entertain the guests and gamblers the days before his scheduled two shows at the Montecito. Mike, not believing in magic, teams up with Delinda, whom have been a magician assistant earlier, to find out how he does his great illusions. Eventually they call in another magician to analyze his tricks and help them find out. Ed is home in his mansion since he quit his work. Monica sends various gifts and tries to win him back, but Ed has made his point clear - he will never work for Monica, ever. Danny visits Ed to get help for finding the three main suspects before showtime. This sends Danny off to a stripclub shortly, where the ex-jewel thief is doing lapdances to pay off her medical studies. The second suspect appears to be disguised as a whale, preparing to steal the Star of Kashmir on a private viewing approved by Monica for the whales who gamble enough. The third suspect isn't even in Las Vegas, yet. Eventually Ed, secretly, manages to help Danny find out who most likely is the thief. However, Danny is prepared to take one of the $99 replicas of the necklace to put on display instead of officially making both him and Monica looking like fools in front of the entire world. Since Ed's gone, and Danny is taking care of all the business so good, Monica decides to officially reward him with promotion to the empty seat as President of Operations. Lastly, Mike and Delinda goes to watch the Criss Angel show, when Mike has prepared himself with a script where all Criss' tricks are explained somewhat. Cast Starring *James Caan as Ed Deline *Josh Duhamel as Danny McCoy *Nikki Cox as Mary Connell *Molly Sims as Delinda Deline *Vanessa Marcil as Samantha Jane Marquez *James LeSure as Mike Cannon Guest Starring *Lara Flynn Boyle as Monica Mancuso *Cheryl Ladd as Jillian Deline *Mitch Longley as Mitch Co-Starring *Lance Burton as Himself *Gavin Maloof as Himself *Joe Maloof as Himself *Marisa Petroro as Bobbi Hartman *James Huang as Derek Chow *Criss Angel as Himself *Robert Goulet as Himself Trivia *In the scene at Ed's place, where he and Monica look towards the skyline of the Strip, the position of the Montecito seems to be wrong, compared to shots from other episodes. It seems to replace Excalibur with the waterfront facing away from the Strip, while in other episodes the Montecito is placed right across the strip from Luxor with the waterfront facing towards the Strip. *Even though they obviously did it on purpose, Danny breaks one of the big rules of scripted television: He looks directly into the camera. This marks the second time after Big Ed De-cline, where Mike looks into the camera before driving off in Ed's Aston Martin. *At the end of this episode Monica makes Danny the new President of Operations since Ed is still refusing to come back. Music "Hello Dolly" by Robert Goulet "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard "Want You Now" by Velvet Crush "The Magic of You" by Joel Evans Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes